John Warren (1585-1667)
}} Early American Immigrant an important and prosperous figure in the early settlement of New England, who has been extensively studied. In spite of being the oldest son and gaining a good sized inheritance just a few years earlier, it appears he left England because of dispute with the Church of England over the doctrine of the Anglican Reformation. He joined the Puritan exodus to Massachusetts Bay Colony, presumably with his family, sailing in the same ship as Governor John Winthrop in 1630. Earlier genealogists have confused this Warren family with that of the Richard Warren who immigrated to New England on the Mayflower. Vital statistics * Warenne Family Ancestry - Research project identifying many famous descendants of John Warren. * Son of John Warren (1555-1613) and Elizabeth Scarlett (1561-1602) of Nayland, England. * 1585-May-01 : Birth at Warren Estate - Nayland, Suffolk, England * 1615 (about) : Marriage to Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - in England. * 1629 : Visitation of Nayland (See below) * 1630-June-12 : Immigration to American with Governor Winthrop in the ship Arabella. Arrival at Salem harbor * 1631-May-18 : Took Freeman's Oath at Watertown. * 1667-Dec-13 : Died at Watertown, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. Biography Nayland Estate The Warren Family had lived in Nayland, Suffolk, UK for many generations before John and his family sailed for America. Nayland is located in the Stour River Valley where Suffolk borders Essex. In the late 16th and early 17th century this area was a hotbed for Christian Reformation led by several Puritan leaders. Just a little north of Nayland is Groton Manor, the country home of the John Winthrop family. No documentation has been found, but there was possibly a strong connection between the two families that would explain the tradition that both sailed on the ship Arabella for to settle the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1630. By about 1615, he married Margaret Bayley, widow of William Fowle and daughter of William Bayly and Ann (____). Margaret was born about 1587 in Westbury, Gloucestershire. In the 1629 Visitation of Nayland, Archdeaconry of Sudbury, Diocese of Norwich, John Warren was the first in a list of seven men from that parish who were presented "for not kneeling at the communion", a common Puritan offense. Immigration to Massachusetts Bay Colony He was a passenger on the English Winthrop Fleet, which sailed under direction from Gov. John Winthrop from England in 1630 bound for to settle Massachusetts Bay Colony, landing first at Salem. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. But nearly 200 of the 600 passengers onboard died in the first year there. John Warren traveled to New England with Governor Winthrop in the ship Arabella. He arrived at Salem, June 12, 1630 and went to first Charlestown and then on to Watertown. There he took the Freeman's Oath on May 18, 1631 / was Selectman (1636-1640) and served on the committee of highways. He sympathized with the Quakers and was at odds with the Puritans. Source: GENEALOGIES of the FAMILIES & DESCENDANTS of the EARLY SETTLERS OF WATERTOWN, MASSACHUSETTS. by Henry Bond, MD The master passenger list for the Winthrop Fleet of 11 ships of immigrants includes a listing for Warren, John & Margaret. * http://www.olivetreegenealogy.com/ships/neng_winthrop.shtml * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Winthrop Fleet Warren Homestead His homestall lot of 12 acres, in 1642, was bounded W. by highway, E by William Hammond, N by John Biscoe, S by Isaac Sterne. He also then owned 7 other lots, amounting to about 176 acres. Religious Life in Watertown John appears to have lost interest with the teachings practices of the Puritant Church in Watertown. He was frequently cited for failure to attend public worship and later accused of sheltering Quakers. One genealogist speculates that John was a Baptist. Despite his lack of conviction for the established church and his leanings toward the Quaker faith, John never gave up or lost his church membership. He may have kept his membership to avoid losing some privileges such as voting, etc. #John Coolidge and John Whitney testified that John Warren and Thomas Arnold "did absent themselves from the public ordinances, more than 4 times before their presentment". #Oct, 1651 he and Thomas Arnold, were each fined 30s for an offence against the laws concerning baptism. #Mr. Jeremiah Norcross and David Fiske deposed in court that John Warren and Thomas Arnold had absented themselves from the public ordinances on the Lord's Days both at Watertown and elsewhere. John pleaded that he had been absent elsewhere on six of the Sabbaths in question, but on April 4, 1654, he was still fined 5s. for each absence: 5 shillings = 3 pounds and 10 shillings. #On March 14, 1658/9, John Warren was warned for not attending public worship, "but old Warren is not to be found in town." #On May 27, 1661 the houses of "old Warren and Goodman William Hammond" were ordered to be searched for Quakers. Public Service in Watertown John was chosen Watertown selectman on November 30, 1635 and December 6, 1639. He and Abraham Brown (1579-1650) were appointed to lay out highways and see that they were repaired, November 14, 1635 and on a committee to divide land, January 10, 1647/8. (His grandson, Ensign John Warren would later mary a granddaughter of Abraham Brown.) Business Prosperity In the grants of Beaverbrook Plowlands and Remote Meadows John Warren received thirteen acres, but his immediate family at this time comprised six individuals (himself, wife and four children); this implies wealth well above the average, and this is borne out by the size of his homestall and Farm grants. His homestall of twelve acres in 1642 was bounded west by highway, east by William Hammond, north by John Biscoe, and south by Isaac Sterne. In 1654 John Warren Sr. gave Hugh Mason six pounds of peas and wheat and nine pounds of powder for the town so that Mason would make fireworks at the general training in Cambridge. John was granted sixty acres in Great Dividend, July 25, 1636; thirteen acres in Beaverbrook Plowlands, February 28, 1637/8; thirteen acres in Remote Meadows, June 26, 1637; and a 162 acre Farm, May 10, 1642. In the Inventory of Grants John Warren held ten parcels; homestall of twelve acres; nine acres of upland; three acres of meadow; thirteen acres of plowland in the Further Plain; thirteen acres of meadow in the Remote Meadows; sixteen acres and a half of upland beyond the Further Plain; sixty acres of upland in the Great Dividend; one acre and a half of meadow in Ward's Meadow; one acre and a half of meadow near the Little Plain; and two acres of marsh. In the Composite Inventory he held eight parcels: homestall of twelve acres; nine acres of upland; three acres of meadow; thirteen acres of plowland in the Further Plain; thirteen acres of meadow in the Remote Meadows; sixteen acres and a half of upland beyond the Further Plain; sixty acres of upland in the Great Dividend; and a Farm of one hundred sixty-two acres. On December 30, 1662, the town of Watertown ordered that a ten or twelve acre parcel of land be laid out to Daniel Warren "in satisfaction of some land that John Warren his father bought of the town." Will of John Warren John Warren arrived in 6-12-1630 with Sir John Sastonsall his age about 45 years his first wife was Sarah, they had no issue He was a Baptist per the book The Great Migration begins by Robert Charles Anderson John Warren become a fellow passenger with General Winthop on the Arabella & arrived at Salem near Boston 6-12-1630 took the oath of Freeman at Boston 1631 Warenne Family Ancestry He is presumably the 19th generation descendant of Rollo of Normandy (860-932), the Danish Knight who invaded France in that century and also known as the founder of the Dukes of Normandy. This lineage goes back to the death of William de Warenne in 1088 the first Earl of Normandy. Winthrop Fleet of 1630 p95 shows he died 13 (10) 1667 W wife Margaret died 11-6-1662 All four children are identified in John's will of 1667: #'John Warren (1622-1703)' - b. 1622 in England, freeman 18 May 1645. M. Michal Boylas #'Mary Warren (1624-1691)' - b. in England and m., 30 Oct 1642. Mary was bap. Sep. 12, 1624, Nayland, Suffolk, England; d. Oct. 19, 1691, Watertown, MA. She was married to John Bigelow (1617-1703), the patriarch of the Bigelow Family in America and left a numerous posterity including many prominent Americans. #[[Daniel Warren 1628A|'Daniel Warren 1628A']] - b. 1628 in England and sailed with parents to America. M. Mary Barron #'Elizabeth Warren (1629-1670)' - b. in England m. James Knapp, 1654. or Mr Church or Mr Doty. Reference sources * Source-Google Books: Historic Homes and Places and Genealogical and Personal Memors relating to the Families of Middlesex County, Massachusetts, Vol III, pg 1049-50. *Source-Google Books: Historic Homes, Institutions, Genealogical and Personal Memoirs of Worcester County Massachussetts, Vol II - Pg 251-253. * See also the Will of John Warren - below. * Source -''The Winthrop Fleet of 1630 & Planters of the Commonwealth'' by Charles Edward Banks books * Warren in Massachusetts The Will of John Warren John died at Watertown December 13, 1667, aged 82. His wife Margaret died earlier - Nov 6, 1662. His will was dated November 30, 1667 and proved December 16, 1667, The will mentions the following children probably all born in England: John Warren 1. John born 1622; adm freeman, May 18, 1645 2. Mary, m Oct. 30, 1642, John Bigelow (Bigelow, 1) 3. Daniel b 1628, look oath of fidelity, 1652 4. Elizabeth, m about 1654, James Knapp (Knapp, 4) ''John Warren Sr. "being aged & weake in body" bequeathed to "my son Daniell Warren the parcell of land that he now lives on being about the quantity of sixteen acres with all the apurtenances"; to "my son John Warren & my son Daniel Warren my dividend and all my remote meadow with another parcell of remote land...in Watertown...to my two sons equally"; to "my son Daniell Warren my best flock bed with my green rug...and two of my four pewter platters"; to "my daughter-in-law Mary Warren wife to my son Daniell one pewter porringer"; to "my daughter Mary Begalow a parcell of remote land being the quantity of 16 acres...already in her possession"; to "my duaghter Mary Begalow one small pewter dish"; to "my daughter Elizabeth Knape plow land lying on the further plain in Watertown which her husband James Knape hath formerly been possessed of"; to "my aforesaid daughter Elizebeth a book called the plaine man's pathway to heaven"; to "my grandchild Daniel Warren Son to my son Daniell Warren one of my cows"; to "my grandchild Mary Begalow a lined box that was my wife's"; to "Michael Bloyse daughter to Richard Bloyse deceased one pewter plate"; to "all of my grand children to each of them the sum of 2s. 6d."; residue "to my beloved son John Warren making and ordaining him my whole and sole executor." The inventory of the estate of "John Warren Senior late deceased of Watertown" was taken 13 Dec 1667 and was untotaled, but included £123 in real estate: "one tenement of houses and ten acres of upland and three acres of meadow £60"; "sixteen acres of waste land £8"; "sixty acres of divident land £15"; "thirteen acres of meadow £10"; "farm land one hundred and fifty acres #30." Inventory of the estate was taken December 16, 1667 by John Coolidge, Henry Bright, and Henry Freeman and amounted to £167.4.0. Among the interesting things found in his inventory were "one musket, one sword, one halberd," valued under 15s. and "one silver spoon, two Bibles and other books", valued at £1 10. '' Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category:American immigrant descendants of early European Royalty